So I Need You
by ginervajaneweasley
Summary: Harry & Ginny love each other more than anything in the world.. so why can't they be together? Raunchy romantic fluff. :  3
1. Heartache Every Moment

Chapter ONE;  
>"Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you be my wife?"<p>

Ginny looked down at the handsome man, kneeling before her. His fingers were trembling on the open jewellery box, the sparkling diamond within blinded her. It froze her. She was unable to speak, unable to move. She briefly contemplated whether or not she was dreaming. This was a dream. A _nightmare_. By all rights, this should be a happy occasion. But Ginny dreaded the aftermath of what she was about to say, if she could ever untie her tongue and find the words.

"Ginny?" he croaked.

"Dean…" she started, but stopped. She had just regained her awareness of the crowded restaurant, all their eyes on her. Stage fright, now? She shook her head and continued, her eyes filled with tears that glistened like the diamond before her. "..I-I'm so sorry. I can't. I just can't."

She watched as his face changed from that all too familiar smile. All the colour had drained from his face. Before he could say a word in reply, she turned on her heels and ran from the restaurant, not daring to look back although she knew that Dean wouldn't follow. She briefly contemplated what would be going through Dean's mind right now. Would he be furious beyond belief? Or would he be sobbing uncontrollably? Or would poor Dean Thomas just feel completely numb.

"No. Don't think about that." she told herself, firmly. She stopped to wipe her own tears from her face, kicking off her heels, and then kept running as fast as she could.

Ginny knew exactly where she was going. Dean had a muggle mother, so he was accustom to dining in restaurants on special occasions. Tonight was their two-year anniversary, and he had insisted on going out for dinner to celebrate. She and Dean had come here on their first date outside of Hogwarts. She couldn't help but think back to that night. They had finished their meal, fed each other dessert and run off into the bushes in the park nearby, like a couple of giggling school kids. Her fingers wove within his short, curly black hair, her lips found his and they engaged in a passionate kiss.

She stopped dead in the middle of that same park, those same bushes, and fought to regain control of her heart rate.

She took a backwards glance at the restaurant, took a deep breath, and apparated to the only place she had ever called home; to The Burrow.

"OUCH!" Ginny cried.

Apparition had never been one of her strong points, given that she was unusually clumsy in the first place. On this particular instance, she had landed right in front of the chicken coop, gone to take a step forward and tripped over the garden hose. She silently cursed her father, whilst picking herself up off the ground. Why did he feel the need to utilize stupid Muggle inventions when he could just use _'Aguamenti'_ to muck out the chicken coop? She brushed the leaves off her dress and removed the twigs from her hair.

"Ginny?" an incredulous voice called out from the dark. "Is that you?"

Ginny stopped dead, and pulled her wand out of her back pocket. The figure moved out from the shadows and into the dim light shining from the kitchen out into the backyard. Ginny wished she could die, right then and there rather than let anyone see her in the state she was in.

"What on earth are you doing here?" the person asked, still shocked.

Her lips trembled, remembering for the first time exactly why she had returned home. Her eyes welled up, threatening to overflow with salty tears. "I could ask the same of you, Harry. How did you know I was here?" she replied, her voice quiet.

"I've been staying here for a little while. In your room, actually. I saw you through the window." He admitted sheepishly. "I was living at Sirius' house, but the mere presence Kreacher and Mrs. Black meant I couldn't hear myself think, let alone sleep. Anyway, it's good to see you stop by for a visit, I haven't seen you in a while. Everyone's asleep at the moment, though. Next time you should probably wait until daylight hours before showing up to surprise everyone. You know, for the grand effect."

He walked over to her, embraced her in a tight hug, and kissed her cheek. He pulled back almost immediately.

"Ginny? Why is your face wet? Have you been crying? What's wrong?"

"D-Dean just p-proposed to me and I said n- no." She sobbed quietly, and fell to the ground.

Harry sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, and placed it on Harry's shoulder. "Maybe in the morning. Right now, I just want to sit here for a while and then go up to my bed. Oh, shoot. Your bed. I'll – "

Harry had put a finger to her lips, effectively shutting them. "I'll sleep on the couch. You can have your bed back. I apologize in advance for the mess. Would you like me to stay with you?"

Her face twisted. "I'd really like to be alone for a little while. Sorry, Harry. I just need time to collect my thoughts, and then I'll be up to bed." She smiled. "The sooner I can go to bed, the sooner I can surprise everyone tomorrow!"

"Okay. Goodnight, Gin. I love you." He said quietly, kissing her on the cheek.

He got up, walked back inside and left her sitting out in the cold night, feeling more confused than ever. 


	2. New Way Home

Knock knock.

Ginny opened her eyes, and shut them again immediately. The bright morning sun was shining through the window of the tiny room, making the white walls even brighter than normal.

Knock knock.

She opened her eyes again, allowing herself to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. Ginny was in her bed, in her bedroom, at her home. She breathed a sigh of relief and before she could let herself smile, her stomach tensed up. She had refused Dean's proposal. Harry had kissed her. The events of last night were swirling around in her head uncontrollably.

Knock knock.

"Coming." she called out to the person behind the door. It flew open before she could even get out of bed.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "What on earth are you doing here? I was just about to wake Harry up for breakfast."

"He's downstairs, probably still asleep on the couch. It's good to see you, Mom." She said, embracing her mother in a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Ginny. I'll give you a few minutes to wake up, and then you can head on downstairs and we'll have breakfast. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You can surprise them and then fill us in on what's been happening since we last saw you." She smiled sweetly and kissed her daughter on the forehead before bouncing out the room and closing the door behind her.

Ginny sat alone on the edge of her bed, trying to come up with some sort of plan. She made a mental checklist of all the things that she needed to do. She had to tell Dean that she no longer felt the way she once did. She rushed into their relationship, only a few weeks after splitting up with Harry. Dean was only meant to be a rebound relationship, but she got caught up in trying to numb her pain. He was a nice guy, but their relationship was lacking the passion and romance that she so desperately craved. She also needed to ask permission to move back home, and ask her brothers to collect her belongings from the house she shared with Dean.

But the most pressing issue of all… What was she going to tell her family at breakfast?

She struggled to her feet, deciding that she would just say whatever she felt comfortable with sharing. She suddenly realized that she was still wearing the clothes from the night before. Grabbing the first pair of clean clothes she could find in her dresser, she hurriedly put them on and bounded down the crooked staircase, tripping on the last step. She recovered herself quickly and realized that all eyes were focused on her.  
>"Um… Surprise!" she cried, grinning at her family. Her father, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Hermione and… Harry. Her big, brown eyes lingered on his bright green just a fraction longer than the rest before she broke eye contact. "Did you guys miss me?"<p>

Hermione was the first one to reach her. She grabbed Ginny and squeezed her tightly, almost cutting off her air supply. Ginny felt the tears welling up in her eyes already.

"Hermione," she managed to choke out, "You're making it a little difficult for me to breathe."

"Oh. Right. Sorry, Ginny." Hermione released her stranglehold on Ginny and took a step back. The others at the table had arisen from their seats to greet her now. They all hugged and kissed her, and exchanged the normal pleasantries. As they all sat down at the long, cramped table, Ginny could tell there was an air of suspicion in the room. She felt a twinge of guilt as she realized hadn't visited The Burrow for at least 6 months now.

They must have realized that she wasn't ready to discuss the exact reason she was here, as conversation returned to normal within a few minutes. Charlie was showing Bill some of his new burn scars from the baby Norwegian Ridgeback he was attempting to hand-rear. Mrs. Weasley was watching them intently, eyes flickering from Charlie's burns to Bill's long, unkempt hair and shaking her head. Mr. Weasley and Percy were discussing work, as usual – arguing about the new Minister for Magic's intended policy changes. Ron and Hermione were gazing into each other's eyes, like lost loves that had been separated from each other for decades.

Ginny piled crispy bacon and scrambled eggs onto her plate, and then shovelled them into her mouth. She wasn't particularly hungry, but she figured that she would need all the strength possible today. Dean had promised her that if she left, he would follow her wherever she went. It was only a matter of time before he showed up on the doorstep of The Burrow and demanded an explanation. Her brow furrowed, deep in concentration as she pondered how she would handle that particular conversation.

She sighed heavily and decided to distract herself.

"Harry," she called across the table. "What are your plans for today?"

"Well, I haven't made any plans. I was going to visit Neville and Luna today, but they have no idea. I could always go tomorrow if you need to ta-" He trailed off, noticing her brown eyes widen. "If you need help doing stuff around here, or something."

"Oh good, you can keep each other company!" Mrs. Weasley piped up. Ginny's ears went red. She didn't think anyone had been listening. "Your father and Percy are leaving for work in half an hour, Ron and Hermione have wedding related appointments today, Bill needs to go home and look after Fleur and Charlie needs to get back to work, too."

Bill and Charlie stood up, kissing their mother on the cheek. Bill turned to Ginny, grinning at her puzzled look.

"Fleur is pregnant." He said, before she could ask. "I was going to invite you and Dean over for dinner one night and tell you both, but we wanted to wait until she was more noticeable."

Her stomach jolted. This was the first time this morning that Dean's name had been mentioned. She was surprised it had taken her family this long to register the fact that he wasn't here with her. Mrs. Weasley glanced over at Ginny, her knowing eyes taking in her daughter's reaction. Ginny worked hard to slow her heart rate; to drain the pink from her flushed cheeks.

"Wow! Congratulations, Bill!" Ginny squealed. She ran over to her brother and hugged him. "I'll come visit you both soon, promise! When is she due?"

"Thanks, Gin. She's due on the 20th of September." Bill beamed down at his younger sister. "I'll owl you soon and make a date for us all to catch up."

"I'd love that, Bill. See you later, and give my best to Fleur!" she kissed her brother goodbye as he waved to everyone else in the room. He then stepped into the dancing flames contained in the fireplace and disappeared.

Ginny returned to the table and started stacking up all the dirty plates and cutlery. She then carried them to the sink and started washing them by hand.

"Ginny, why are you washing those by hand? Haven't you mastered the charm yet? I could give you a few pointers, if you want." Mrs. Weasley called from the table.

"No, Mum. It's okay. I like doing them by hand. It's normally the only time of the day where I get to think without distractions." She gave her mother a weak smile. She then rolled up her sleeves and began scrubbing off the leftover egg stuck to a plate.

Knock knock.

Mrs. Weasley rose from her chair and bounced over to answer the door. Ginny wished that she could just disapparate, but fear froze her to the spot. She knew that the only person who would knock on the door would be the one she least wanted to see. She wasn't ready for this. Not yet.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Could I speak to Ginny?" 


End file.
